


Prank

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel pranks Sam. And it doesn't go so well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank

nutella0mutt answered: Sabriel. Hurt/comfort? Sam gets knocked out when one of Gabriel’s tricks go bad? Or clowns. Gabe has no idea of Sam’s fear & takes it too far  


It took awhile for Sam to adjust to life with Gabriel. Not only because of the sudden crisis of having sex with a male, let alone an archangel, but because of what Gabriel did when he got angry or scared.  


When the archangel was scared or mad because of Sam, he pranked him. So when they’d had that fight about the risks Sam took on the hunts, cause Sam and Dean had ended up in the hospital this time (Gabe and Cas had been on some mission and hadn’t been able to help out) and not only had the angels warned them to hold off taking the case till they returned, but Bobby had warned them as well. But the monster had been hurting children and they hadn’t been able to help themselves…and yeah. Having two pissed off angels of the Lord was one thing, but this…  


Gabe had trapped him in a “Pit of Doom”. To one way, there was the fire-y part, to another the watery part, and the windy part and the earthy part…and it was teaming with clowns.  


They chased him with their eerie faces, and haunting laugh, and there was fire, then thorns, then wind then water and he couldn’t get away from their fuckin’ laughs and he cou- coul- couldn’t br-breathe.  
——  
Gabriel watched his lover thrash on the bed, smirking, knowing his lover was learning a much needed lesson- always listen to your angel. But then Sam started gasping and clutching at his throat and his thrashing got weaker…So Gabe panicked, and he broke the illusion but Sam still wasn’t breathing right, so he did something he swore he’d never do again- he called Dean Winchester’s cell.  


It was his baby brother who answered.  
 **“What?”**  
“I need to talk to Dean.”  
 **“He’s a little…”**  
 _“Oh yeah Cas, right… there!”_  
 **“Busy.”**  
Dear Dad, there was a reason he’d sworn to never do this again. But as he gazed at Sam, he knew he’d chosen right.  
“Castiel, I’m serious.”  
 **“So am I.” **  
****“Something’s wrong with Sam.”  
 _“What?!?!”_  
“… **We’ll be right there.”**  
——  
“What did you _do_?”  


It worried Dean that Gabe didn’t even protest his innocence, he just gestured wildly towards a gasping Sammy. Dean ticked off what made Sammy react like this versus his mental list of shit the archangel knows not to know and reached one very clear, and very disturbing conclusion. And he could have kicked himself for forgetting this particular fear of Sam’s. So slowly he turned towards the archangel and asked the question he kind of already knew the answer to.  
“Did this most recent prank of yours involve clowns, by any chance?”  


And he could tell from the look on the archangel’s face that it had, so he reached towards his still gasping brother, pulled him against him and let his even breathes calm his brothers panicked ones.  
——  
Later, after Sam had calmed down, clowns were definitely added to lists of things to never use against Sam again,and Dean and Cas had left, Gabriel cuddled against his now peaceful human. And he knew that Sam forgave him, but he’d sworn he’d never torture the man like Lucifer had and he’d just done that. Maybe he should talk to Castiel about how he made Dean listen to his warnings and take note of his anger…


End file.
